


make me crazy

by threeplusfire



Series: Bad Things Come In Threes [5]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: BDSM, Fae manipulation, M/M, Sex Toys, Urban Magic Yogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeplusfire/pseuds/threeplusfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't eat candy when you don't know what it is. Trott likes to bring home merchandise to try out sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those ideas that just grew until it wouldn't get out of my head. Many thanks to Summer and Dexanari for reminding me to be more descriptive and use my words.

Trott strolled in the door late in the afternoon, a satchel slung over his shoulder. Sips was in the kitchen, staring into the fridge with a speculative look. He had the appearance of someone just rolling out of bed, scruffy and wearing pajamas despite the sun edging towards the horizon.

“Hey Trott.”

“Hey Sips.”

Trott dropped his bag on the counter with a heavy thump. He had quite a few things come in this week at the shop and he wanted to look at some of them before they went out on the shelves. Dirty Deeds was booming lately and Trott was determined that the store would be the counter to the one across town that was so nice and clean and painfully cheerful. There was a market for people who liked a little more suffering in their lives. Besides, a sex shop shouldn’t be sparkling and cheery. That wasn’t the right attitude at all in his mind.

Wandering into the kitchen, Smith flipped open his bag to paw through it. He also looked like he just got out of bed and Trott felt reasonably certain both of them had spent all the hours he was gone sprawled out in that king size bed being lazy fucks.

“Get out of my stuff,” Trott grumbled as he filled a glass with ice. The water out of the tap made it crackle and slump, and Trott took a long drink. Smith made an aggrieved face, nosing through the product samples. He pulled out a lollipop from the front pocket and unwrapped it. Crunching the foil wrapper into a tiny, compact ball, Smith flicked it at Trott’s shoulder. He looked up, a sharp remark on his lips. But when he saw Smith sucking absently on the pink candy while he looked through Trott’s stuff, he smiled to himself.

“Leave all that alone, I’ll let you look through it later.” He picked up the bag, pulling it away from Smith before he could take hold of anything else. Smith pouted, then grinned at him around the candy in his mouth. He wandered off, humming to himself. Trott watched him pass through the room, hand trailing over the counters and the corner of the wall.

 

* * *

Trott used one of the extra bedrooms of the condo to stash stuff from the shop. The closet stood open, clothes and gear and equipment spilling out in an untidy pile. In the center of the room there was a big brass bed Trott found in a grimy antique shop downtown. It was so strange and ostentatious he had to take it home, especially once he realized the original owner put a lot of work into reinforcing the bars to bear more weight. The thing was heavy and needed a construction lift to actually get it into the building. Sips complained about the hassle of it for a bed he didn’t even use all that much.

If you were going to test run a bunch of sex toys, it came in handy to have a good headboard for attaching things. The frame was tarnished and scratched in places but the geometric lines reminded him of one of the older, Art Deco skyscrapers along the river. Trott played with a length of cord wound through the frame. He was sitting cross legged at the head of the bed and reading through all the paperwork from the day’s shipment.

Smith stalked into the room, pushing the door open hard enough for it to bounce off the wall. He was agitated, switching the lollipop from one side of his mouth to the other and back. The candy dissolved against his tongue, silky and without the grit he anticipated. The taste was unexpectedly better too, like honey. He wanted to find another one before this one vanished entirely, to keep the smooth sensation from ending as it melted.

“What did you do to me?” Smith accused. He leaned on the nearest post of the bed frame.

Trott looked up from the papers he had spread out around him, unfazed by the dramatic entrance.

“I didn’t _do_ anything,” he said dryly.

Smith took the lollipop out of his mouth and pointed angrily. It was only a narrow crescent now.

“No, you tell me what you did.”

Trott laughed and gathered the papers back into their folder. He tossed it to the floor.

“How do you feel Smith? A bit… on edge?”

“Trott,” he whined, jamming the candy back in his cheek. He crawled onto the bed, done up only with dark blue sheets. He could feel it, everything making his skin prickle. He was restless, hungry and directionless. The smooth expanse of the bed called to him. He wanted to strip off his clothes, roll around on it tangled up with Trott and press bruising kisses to his skin.

“Tell me what it is like.” Trott looked at him, with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Tell me what you did first.” Smith chewed angrily on the last of the lollipop. The sugar sweet bits crunched between his teeth, dissolving in his mouth. Arousal burned through him.

“Shouldn’t eat things when you don’t know what they are, Smith.” He plucked the paper stick from his mouth, looked at it and tossed it over his shoulder.

“What, the lollipop?” Smith looked baffled.

“Yeah.” Trott laughed and uncurled his legs to rise up on his knees. “New stuff we got in. Supposed to make you crazy, slowly, the more of it you eat.”

Smith looked at him with a slightly horrified expression. The honeyed sweetness on his lips taunted him.

“But the thing is, you can’t get yourself off. Got to get someone else to do it for you. Someone who knows how.” His grin was wide, delighted with the growing dismay in Smith’s expression.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah. Did you try to jerk off already?”

“I couldn’t get anywhere,” Smith groaned. “It was just worse when I stopped.” As if on cue, he felt the rising surge of desire and magic twist in his stomach. Smith whined, a shiver passing through him. Goosebumps prickled on his arms and back of his neck. On the bed, Trott licked his lips and watched his distress avidly.

“You need some… _help_?” he mocked.

Trott slipped off the other side of the bed, ignoring Smith’s little noise of frustration and rummaged through a pile of things spilling over the desk shoved in a corner. He stalked back over to where Smith sat on the bed, fingers raking the sheets. A little tremor ran through Smith at Trott’s touch on his shoulder. Smith pulled his clothes off hastily, the air cool on his flushed skin. He nuzzled his face into Trott’s shirt as he unzipped his jeans and peeled them down. The sheets were so soft, so soothing on his bare thighs. Every touch only made him want more, chasing the temporary relief of each new sensation. It felt so damn good to be naked, and even better to have Trott’s hands on his skin. He sighed quietly, wrapping his arms around Trott’s waist to pull him onto the bed.

“Come on, sunshine.” Smith followed Trott’s hands, feeling progressively more out of his head with every caress. He was too busy trying to rub his face into Trott’s neck to realize what was happening. The click of the metal around his wrists jolted him too late. Dazed, he tried to pull away.

“What the fuck?” Smith jerked his arms. But the cuffs held with a clatter, molding themselves to Smith’s wrists with a whisper of magic. He remembered these and cursed, twisting his wrists back and forth. The headboard creaked but held against his strength. Trott looked at him consideringly before he leaned down to kiss Smith, running his tongue over his teeth. Smith moaned into his mouth, trying to hold Trott to him. He couldn’t sustain his irritation so long as Trott was actually touching him. The pleasure of it drowned out every other thought in his head.

“Just wait here for me,” Trott laughed. His fingers trailed down Smith’s chest, flicking over his nipples. “Just got to take care of something first and then I’ll help you out.”

He shut the door on Smith’s wrathful shouting.

 

* * *

“Hey Sips.”

“Hey Trott.”

“You want to have a pizza for dinner?”

“Sounds good.”

“Cool.”

Trott picked up a phone and scrolled to the saved number for their favorite place. He leaned on the kitchen counter, rolling up his sleeves with a smirk on his face.

* * *

 

 

Ross wandered in, looking sleepy and content from his late afternoon doze on the roof top. He liked to sit in the sun, watch the city from so high up. The coming darkness and the spread of the city lights was his favorite time of day.

“Pizza?” Trott held out a box. “Margherita, and there’s that bacon thing.” He sprawled on the sofa, bare feet up on one arm.

Ross grabbed a slice and settled down in his usual spot on the floor where he could lounge against Sips’ legs. He patted Ross absently on the head, not looking away from the television.

“You’re missing America’s Next Top Model,” Sips commented.

Ross snorted. He glanced around.

“Where’s Smith?”

“Doing something for me,” Trott said, mouth full of pizza. Ross blinked and looked at him sideways. Trott kept his expression bland.

“Hmm.”

Sips hushed them, punching the volume up a few notches.

Trott wiped his hands and rose from the sofa. “Got some things from the store to go over,” he said casually.

Sips waved a hand, engrossed in the predicament of several wobbly, terrified models standing on the edge of a shark tank. Ross looked up at him.

“Smith probably won’t be back for awhile. Enjoy the quiet.”

Ross nodded, a little smile pulling at his lips. His tail wrapped around Sips’ ankle.

 

* * *

Trott unlocked the door and slipped back inside. It was pretty much exactly as he’d left it an hour ago. The sheets were rucked up, half off the mattress.

“What the _fuck_ Trott? You son of a bitch.” Smith jerked on his restraints, making them scrape against the bed frame with a harsh metallic squeal. Trott laughed and  walked to the bed. There was a sheen of sweat at Smith’s temples, under his arms. He couldn’t stop shifting anxiously as Trott watched and he was clearly still very aroused. His cock bobbed against his stomach as he tried to wriggle himself slightly more upright.

“How’s it feel sweetheart? Can’t believe it lasts so long.” He was privately a bit impressed Smith was still up and ready to go after being in there stewing for a good hour. Definitely a point in favor of the candy going onto the shelves.

“It…” Smith took a deep breath. Trott watched him shudder. He could see the muscles in Smith’s stomach tense and jump.

“Tell me.”

“It’s too much.” Smith closed his eyes tightly and pulled his legs up as if he would curl into a ball. He breathed out, a ragged exhale that ended with a little moan when Trott sat on the edge of the bed nearest him.

“I find that hard to believe.” He rested his hand on Smith’s chest. “Surprised I didn’t find you trying to fuck the bed.”

“Gods, please.” Smith whimpered. He stretched himself full length again, twisting towards the edge of the bed. His nerves jangled. All he wanted was touch, something to soothe the itch he couldn’t scratch himself. Rubbing himself against the bed didn’t help. He got close, feeling the impending orgasm tighten in his groin before it slipped away and left him just as desperate as before. He was not about to admit how many times he’d tried while Trott was gone, hoping that he would somehow conquer the charm with force. Each time he was left panting, his entire body aching with the strain, tensed for a release that never happened. He’d bitten himself in frustration, leaving a curve of teeth marks in his upper arm. Pain didn’t work either and he gave up on that quickly.

“Please what?”

“Just touch me, for the love of everything, do something.” He closed his eyes.

Trott watched his chest rise and fall, the way he strained still at the cuffs holding him to the bed, his feet digging into the mattress. It stirred something in him to watch Smith like this, so  desperate and unable to control his reactions. He was usually so full of himself, all his need concealed in his easy confidence and his seductive charm.

“I’ll help you,” he said at last. “Because you’re going to do everything I tell you to do.”

Smith’s eyes snapped open, angry blue green in the bedroom light.

“Oh yes,” Trott continued. “You’re going to be my bitch for this, Smith, or I will just leave you here to figure out how long it takes for this wear off.”

“Fuck you, Trott.”

“No, fuck you.” Trott stood up. “You don’t get to bargain here. Take it or leave it.”

He growled, murder in the sound, and struggled with the cuffs once more. It was a futile gesture and they both knew it.

“Fine.”

“Now that we understand each other.” Trott played with the buttons of his shirt.

“Come on then,” Smith begged. “Fucking do anything.”

Trott put his fingers to Smith’s lips, amused by how greedily he sucked at them.

“Look at how eager you are,” Trott teased. He enjoyed the way Smith glared up at him, even the sharp press of his teeth. He pulled his fingers back, watching him try to follow.

“Spread your legs for me.” He ran his fingers up the inside of Smith’s thigh, feeling the little tremble as he pushed his knee further to the side. His satchel was still beside the bed, and Trott dug around for anything he could torment Smith with for a bit.

“We got these in, I don’t really know what makes them special.” Trott held the heavy plug in one hand, turning it over and over. The surface had a bit of shimmer to it. He covered his fingers in lube from another bottle out of the bag. He liked that they always sent so many free samples. “Let’s find out.”

“Really?” Smith’s expression was incredulous, dropping swiftly back into bliss as Trott worked his fingers inside of him. He was rough, knowing Smith would just enjoy it all the more. If it wasn’t such a pleasure to watch him respond, Trott might get bored with fucking him. But Smith had such an expressive body, his reactions written all over as plain as midday light. It didn’t hurt that he was beautiful, even for a fae thing, and it was too much fun to wind him up.

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Trott smirked. He spread his fingers, enjoying the resistance of Smith’s body. There was so much to enjoy about this moment. His shirt hung open as he leaned down to brush his lips over Smith’s cock. A third finger joined the others, just to hear Smith’s voice shift up another notch. The angry whine only heightened the arousal coiling in Trott’s stomach. His trousers were already uncomfortably tight.  

“Let’s see what this does.” He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with the plug. Carefully he positioned it against Smith’s ass, watching him try to push himself down on the tip. There was some kind of charm to it and Trott held his breath as he unlocked it. The magic hummed, a faint buzzing sound that disappeared under Smith’s expletives as Trott pushed it slowly inside him.

“Fuck-”

“Describe it, in detail.” Trott palmed himself lazily through his trousers, watching Smith thrash his head from side to side.

“Fuck,” he repeated again. He dug his heels into the bed, trying to push himself back down onto the toy and Trott’s hand.

“That’s not detail.” He got up, unbuckling his belt as he watched Smith. The clothes were carelessly dropped in a pile with Smith’s at the foot of the bed. He stroked himself, already thinking about how it would feel to be inside Smith.

“It’s m-”

“What?” Trott demanded a little impatiently. He leaned back over the bed, grabbing Smith by the hair. His wide eyes blinked back into focus.

“It’s-,” he managed finally.

“Is it?” Trott raised his eyebrows.

“Fuck,” Smith repeated once again when Trott let his head fall back. He arched his back and twisted from back and forth.

“Why do I let you try anything?” Trott muttered to himself. “What’s it doing?” He pressed his fingers to the base, trying to feel out just what was happening. He could sense a steady hum to it. Magical vibrating butt plug, Trott thought to himself. Not original. Obviously effective though. Though really, at this point, anything would be ratcheting up Smith’s arousal. It wasn’t really a fair test.

When pulled back out, the magic faded and died. Trott dropped it on the bed, and leaned back over to dig through his bag again. He found the tiny foil packet of lube and crawled over Smith so he could drape himself against him. It made him ache to feel Smith trembling and he couldn’t resist the urge to grind his hips into him. His cock pressed into Smith’s hip.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, sweetheart,” Trott hissed. “I want to hear you scream.”

“Fucking damn it.”

“That’s not my name.”

“Fuck Trott just please-”

“Come on Smith, be a good boy now and do what you’re told.” He sat back on his knees, settling himself between Smith’s legs. He tore open the packet. “This is the key to your salvation here. Comes with the candy. Only way to end it.”

“Please!” Smith was flushed, breath hitching as he tried to push his hips up and against Trott.  

“Please what?” Trott wrapped his fingers around his cock, coating himself generously. He held one finger to his face, curious. It had the same achingly sweet scent as the candy. Trott wondered if they had more flavors.

“Fuck,” Smith shouted. “Fuck Trott please!”

“You have to ask me for it.”

“Come on!”

“Ask me,” Trott repeated with a grin.

“Please put your cock in me, goddamn it come on,” he sobbed out.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Trott pushed his legs back and sank himself in slowly. He groaned with satisfaction to be inside Smith’s heat. The desire to torture him with a prolonged and slow fucking wavered as he felt Smith clench around him. Trott held still for the briefest moment before giving up on the idea entirely in favor of a good, hard fuck. They could do slow some other time. Now he just wanted Smith coming apart and begging for the privilege of it.

Beneath him, Smith shuddered at the violent sensations. He had no chance to get used to Trott’s cock inside him before he was moving. He let his head fall back, rocking a little with each movement of Trott’s hips.

“Come on Smith, get with the show or I’ll stop right now.” He watched Smith’s face as he slowed just a bit. His fingers left marks in the pale skin behind Smith’s knees.

“Trott,” he moaned, the tense line of his wrists pulling hard at the restraints. “Don’t stop, come on.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me, goddamn it Trott, just fuck me alright, fuck!” Smith bit hard enough on his lip to break the skin, tasting blood. The desire and helpless need on his face made Trott groan. This was so much better than he anticipated.

“Is that all?”

“Harder,” Smith begged. Trott laughed a bit breathlessly and moved his knees to better his position. Then he started driving into Smith, putting his full weight into each thrust. His arms burned, holding himself up and he fought to keep his eyes open against the pleasure of it. Between gasps, Smith pleaded for more in a voice ragged from shouting.

When the last pieces of the charm dissolved in the heat and friction between them, Smith felt it almost immediately. All the pent up, delayed release swept through him in a rush that bordered on painful. His throat burned as he cried out, not even sure what he was saying.

“Please please use your hand do something anything Trott Trott please-” Smith was babbling now, a delightful and uncharacteristic spill of words. Trott reveled in it, his own breath uneven and deep. He squeezed and stroked Smith’s cock until he came in a frantic, gasping mess. The barely coherent sound of his name made it even sweeter and pushed Trott closer to his own climax.

Trott slammed a few more thrusts in then pulled out to climb up over Smith’s chest. It didn’t take much to toss himself off, coming on Smith’s chest with a hoarse moan of satisfaction. He had to put a hand on the headboard to keep himself from collapsing there, some of the charm’s intensity rubbing off on him. Smith lay there sucking in breaths, with his hair sticking to his forehead in untidy waves. He didn’t move or resist when Trott unfastened the cuffs, deep red lines dug into his wrists.

He leaned down to kiss Smith on the mouth, tasting his sweat and the faint honeyed aftertaste of the lollipop. Anything that would turn Smith into this was worth doing many, many more times. Next time he’d get Ross in here, impale Smith on that pretty glass dick and take him apart even slower.

“I think I’ll get you a whole box of those.”

“You are such a bastard.” Smith slitted his eyes.

Trott laughed, delighted.

“You loved every minute of that. Don’t lie to me.”

 

* * *

Worn out and disheveled, Smith dragged himself into the living room. The sight of the pizza boxes perked him up immediately though.

“Where have you been?” Ross asked, peering around Sips at him.

“Don’t even ask, mate.” Smith opened a pizza box and sighed. The second box was also empty except for a stray crust and some packets of red pepper.

“Seriously guys? I’m starving.”

“Should have been here for dinner.” Sips shrugged, one hand stroking Ross’ head as he flipped channels.

“Sorry,” Ross said rather insincerely.

“You’re going to be sorry,” Smith muttered under his breath. He touched the packet of lollipops he’d swiped from Trott and grinned.    


End file.
